


McCree always knows... (Request)

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: The day after Christmas, McCree wakes up tied to Ashe's hoverbike and stranded in the middle of the desert... with a certain Talon hacker dragging him along. She's got questions for the cowboy.





	McCree always knows... (Request)

It was the day after Christmas and the sun was blistering hot. It cast a pale haze over the Chihuahuan desert, boiling alive the small creatures and critters who couldn’t find shade in time. It was unseasonably hot. Ever since the crisis, there was no telling which winters would be cold and which would be hot.

Jesse McCree groaned as he came to. The cowboy had one hell of a hangover…

His neck felt real stiff, his back ached and his eyelids were still so very heavy. Was he getting old? He could have sworn he’d only had one drink back in Calaveras.

His hat was plucked off his head and his already blurry vision was exposed to the oppression of a blinding sun. McCree growled and furrowed his brow. He tried to shield his eyes with his hands… but found that they were bound together by rope. The man shrugged and leaned back, knocking into some hot metal. He looked over his shoulder, spying one of the exhaust pipes of Ashe’s red hoverbike. His eyes followed it back to the engine- where another woman sat cross-legged awaiting him.

She put his hat on her head with a hyena grin. Certainly not Ashe- this woman was darker in every sense of the word, with a dusky complexion and playful violet eyes. Covert and sly in all the ways the ol’ boss wasn’t. She was dressed in a purple and pink coat, with a bit of black. His eyes wandered down her figure, all the way down to her toe shoes. Hadn’t he seen someone like that before? Just out of the corner of his eye… back at the bar.

Before he passed out.

“Deadlock’s got some new talent since I was gone?” He asked, forcing a smile in spite of his circumstances, “Didn’t see you at the firefight.”

“Not deadlock.” The woman replied, unfolding her legs and mounting the bike, “Talon.”

She revved the engine and gave the bike a jump, forcing McCree to stand up. He found the rope around his wrists was tethered to the neck of the bike on the other end. There was a little bit of slack… but not much. Just what she needed to keep him at a safe distance.

The woman started them along their path at a snail’s pace. Slow enough to drag him along and keep him moving.

“You got a name?” He asked, stumbling after the woman on the bike.

“Mmm, I think I’ll be asking the questions here, cowboy.” She replied, leaning back and relaxing with her arms outstretched on the handlebars. With nothing but desert for miles, she didn’t exactly have to do much in the way of driving.

“How ‘bout I just call you Cárdena then?”

“Eugh. Not that.” She furrowed her brow and stuck her tongue out, though the expression was lost on him several feet behind, “Hablas español como un caballo.” She spat out.

“That’s what I’m going with unless you’ve got something better.” He said, grinning as he stumbled along.

The woman sighed, “Try Sombra.”

“Sombra?” He laughed and shook his head, “Real spooky for a lil’ chica like yourself.”

“You know this is, like, a life and death situation, right?” Sombra looked over her shoulder, her bright violet eyes lazy and unimpressed from under the brim of his hat.

“If you wanted me dead, you’d have killed me already.” He said with a swagger to his step.

“Yeah, you know what’s up.” The woman replied with a smile, “This is an interrogation. We’re here to discuss that, uh, hypertrain heist. One in Houston.”

“Ah, I gave you guys what you were after.” He groused, shrugging it all off like this was just some mild inconvenience, “Why you gotta come after me like this?”

“How’d you know?” Her tone was cold in spite of the sweetness of her voice, like a coat of rime.

“Know what?”

“About the operation. You must have had some kind of intelligence. An inside man, some old contacts from Overwatch.” Her voice went very low and ominous, “Talon wants to know who helped you.”

“I’m just a drifter.” He answered with a chuckle, “In the wrong place at the right time.”

“Suit yourself.” Sombra laughed right back, “We got a long ways to go…”

“Good thing I kept that bike there well stocked.” McCree nodded to the rifle holster on the left side, where Ashe kept her ‘Viper’. Sombra looked down and plucked the bottle of whiskey out of it. She took a swig and spat, “What is this- piss water?”

With a smile, she up-ended the bottle and poured it all out into the dusty sand.

McCree sighed, “Now that’s just rude.”

“Wouldn’t want your old bones to give out on me before I’ve gotten the truth.” Sombra turned her back on him again, “Alcohol dehydrates you, vaquero.”

“Who you callin’ old?” He shot back, furrowing his brow with a smile… even as a bead of sweat ran down his temple.

…

…

…

The sun had rolled over the sky and was now about to nestle itself lazily into the distant mountains. What was once a clear blue sky turned orange and pink. Tiny pebbles cast shadows that stretched for feet… and the mesa up above offered shade that seemed to go on for miles.

When Sombra and McCree finally passed under its welcome shade, she looked back at him.

The old cowboy looked like he had aged ten years in ten hours. Sweat drenched his beard and hair- he’d stripped his poncho and armor, leaving it to the desert. For an old man, she had to admit he had… stamina- and an irrepressible smile. The instant he saw her looking back, Jesse flashed her a winning grin.

All those Overwatch veterans had to be tough, she figured. In mind and body. Figures it would take a lot more than a lil’ walk in the desert to wear him out.

“This looks like a good place to stop.” She said, nodding over at the canyon carved into the side of the mesa.

“You tired already?” McCree quipped, lifting his eyebrows.

She scoffed and revved the bike a bit, quickening the pace.

They still had some daylight left when they entered the ravine. Even so, the great rock walls immersed the duo in darkness. She flipped the headlight on when they passed under an arch of stone and dragged her captive out to a clearing that seemed suitable enough…

Sombra cut the engine and swung her legs over the bike to one side.

“Doesn’t this feel better?” She asked, tossing him mischievous smile.

“Well, we could be enjoying some whiskey right about now but you poured that handle out into the dust.” The cowboy replied, sitting down and putting his rope-bound hands in his lap.

The hacker scoffed and stood up, sauntering over to him.

“Last chance, vaquero.” She grinned, pulling out her submachine gun and lifting it up to her ear, “Whose your man on the inside? How’d you know about Talon’s operations?”

“I ain’t got no reason to lie to you, chiquita.” He shook his head, “Same as I said before. Wrong place-”

“-at the right time, yeah.” Sombra finished, “Is that all you got?”

The cowboy shrugged.

The woman sighed and lowered her weapon away from her shoulder. She angled it right in between his eyes, looking down at him without a hint of pleasure or satisfaction in her expression.

“You sure you’ve got what it takes?” He lifted his eyebrows, completely unphased, “Could just leave me out here. Let the desert do the dirty work.”

She chuckled and shook her head, “Mmmm, I don’t think so.”

“Aw, c’mon.” He bobbed his head with a jocular slur to his voice, “I was jus’ thinking we could be friends.”

Sombra quirked her head to the side and smiled, “Sorry, guapo. My friends are a little more… high class.”

She thumbed the safety off and rolled her finger off the side of the machine pistol to the trigger well. McCree closed his eyes and smiled with an almost wistful sigh. Sombra’s eyes blurred the pistol in her hand, focusing on his expression.

The hacker furrowed her brow and pursed her lips in frustration.

BAM!

The submachine gun went flying out of her hand, landing in the dirt off to the side. Though Sombra went wide eyed, McCree knew well that rifle’s song.

“Cavalry’s here?” The hacker asked, sardonically eyeing the cowboy.

“Not for me.” He replied.

“I don’t know who your new hussy friend is but-” A woman’s voice bellowed throughout the canyon, “That’s my man! -and ain’t nobody gets to shoot ‘em but me.”

“Ashe.” McCree said with a short laugh as he opened his eyes. Sombra bitterly held her wrist and grit her teeth as the other woman appeared from behind a rocky pillar, rifle in hand.

With long white hair beneath a wide-brimmed hat, a vest and chaps, she looked to be something of a cowgirl herself. Must have been a jilted ex, the hacker thought.

Ashe casually held her rifle low at her hip. With just a simple flick, she could put either of them down. Sombra began to mull over her options… but before she had much time to think, a metric ton of Omnic dropped down from one of the canyon walls and landed right besides the hacker and the cowboy.

Before the dust had even settled, B.O.B. aimed both of his arms at the duo, machine guns popping out of his wrists and putting to rest any hopes Sombra had of pulling a fast one on the white-haired bandit.

“My, my, Jesse. You’ve been breaking a lotta’ hearts, huh?” Ashe teased, thumbing a round into her rifle now that her omnic butler had a handle on the situation. She took her damn sweet time making her way over to them, “I see I ain’t the only woman keen on killin’ you.”

“Follow my lead.” McCree nodded to Sombra. B.O.B.’s visual receptors blinked. The hacker closed her eyes and shook her head. The cowboy’s hands were still bound and he didn’t even have a weapon… what was he going to do?

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” Ashe cooed as she marched up to them, “You don’t think I’d put a tracker on my own bike, Jesse? Who do you take me for?”

He remained silent, a bit more dour than he was when it was just him and Sombra.

“Now we ain’t gonna play no more quick draw games, you hear?” The white-haired gangster said, “Get on your knees, Jesse.”

McCree complied, muttering to the hacker, “Out of the fire and into the frying pan, huh?”

Sombra bit her lip. What was going to happen after Ashe got her vengeance? The hacker didn’t have anything she could leverage on the other woman if she intended to put her in the dirt right next to McCree. Plus the Omnic here made things difficult… so Sombra bid her time and waited.

As Jesse knelt down before his old boss, she allowed herself one final satisfied smile at the sight of him brought low before him, “Any last words?”

He scraped up a handful of dirt into one of his hands. With the other, he tugged on his bindings… pulling the tether away from his wrists until it fell right off. McCree always was pretty good with rope. It was old fashioned, which suited him just fine.

With a grin, he threw his hands out, spraying Ashe right in the face with a fistful of dust. She shut her eyes tight and growled, recoiling backwards. A hard shove thrust her onto the ground, knocking the rifle out of her hands. The woman cursed and roared, beating the ground as she yelled, “B.O.B.! Do something!”

McCree pulled away from Ashe and whirled around, staring down at the omnic Butler.

He aimed his hand at the cowboy… and then noticed that his other arm was pointed at nothing. The omnic blinked and tilted his head.

Sombra appeared behind him, uncloaking with her fingers dancing along his spine. 0.6 seconds later and B.O.B. fell inert, his head hung low and his arms dropping to his sides. She rushed over to pick her gun back up as Ashe was spitting obscenities and rolling around in the dust.

“C’mon!” McCree’s voice growled at her.

The cowboy was already sitting atop the bike, “I ain’t leaving ya.”

Sombra threw her translocator at him and appeared in mid air before it landed. Sombra fell into the seat behind him, leaving behind her weapon. With a kick and a roll of his wrists on the handlebars, McCree took off- kicking up another thick cloud of dust into Ashe’s face.

Off they went, howling out of the canyon and into the sunset…

Jesse focused on the path ahead. He felt a nudging on his shoulder and turned his head to see his hat flapping in the wind. Sombra held it out for him with a knowing grin.

“Much obliged.” He said, taking it with one hand and planting it firmly back upon his head.

She slipped her hand under one of his arms, purple lines shooting out of her fingertips to the ruby red fuselage between his legs. He lifted one eyebrow back at her.

“No more tracker.” She answered with a wink.

…

…

…

When they rode back into Dorado, the moon was high up into the midnight sky, casting the quiet town in a deep and abiding shade of blue. The hoverbike’s roar died down to a rumble as they strolled through the sleepy abode.

Sombra had her arms wrapped around his waist, “Where we going, cowboy?”

“An ‘ol safehouse of mine. I know Ashe. She’ll go hog wild for a little while, but give her time and she’ll move onto greener pastures.” He answered.

“Hmph.” Her lips stretched into a smile as she leaned forward, putting her cheek to his back, “You more afraid of her than you were of me, huh?”

“Ah, I jus’ knew you were a good girl at heart, chiquita.” He smiled wide.

She closed her violet eyes, “Ooooooh, so you’re just dumb.”

“Scuse me?”

“So you was at the wrong place at the right time after all, huh?” She added, “You’re just a swell guy… is that it?”

“See, told you we could be friends.” He closed his eyes as they rolled up to a stop light.

Her hands slid forward, past his waist and into his lap. She ran her fingers down his fly, drawing a line up and down the denim between their skin… “Or more.” The hacker teased.

“No need for all that.” He muttered, “Don’t go thinking’ you owe me or nothing.”

“Oh?” She cupped him harder, isolating his cock and tenting her fingers around it to tease the arousal out of him, “-and what if I just want to?”

“You’re something else, chiquita...” 

A little while later and they stopped at a small house in the middle of a slum. He rolled the hoverbike right on past the driveway and into the backyard. Luckily it wouldn’t tear up the grass… but looking at the state of the weeds there, that might have been just what the property needed to cover their tracks.

He flipped on the lights as they entered the house and for the first time since they left that canyon, she saw all the damage she’d done to the poor cowboy.

With his poncho and armor abandoned to the desert, his sweat-soaked shirt clung to his body, emphasizing his muscles. He had flecks of sand all in his beard and hair and his legs up to his knees were coated in the fine dust. Yet still he walked with a swagger and a smile.

“Some cold brew in the fridge if it please ya.” He said, leading the way through the living room, “Got a few local beers in there. Maybe something more to your liking.”

She scoffed.

“Welp, I’ve got to get cleaned up.” He said, craning his neck and massaging it with his flesh and blood hand, “It won’t break my heart if you’re gone by the time I get out, chiquita. I know how Talon does.”

With a casual salute, he turned his back on her and headed for the bathroom.

Now alone, Sombra made her way over to the kitchen, swinging open the fridge. It wasn’t as full as she imagined… but there was some Modelo at least.

She explored the safehouse, taking sips as she went. It certainly had his touch everywhere- old fashioned furniture and appliances. There was a real folksy atmosphere to the place… but it was a bit lonely too. Sombra unbuttoned her coat and oozed out of it- leaving it atop a couch set out in front of an old TV.

The hacker heard the shower turn on in the other room… She raised one eyebrow and got an idea...

There wasn’t much to the bathroom either. At least the lights and the water was running, but Jesse didn’t even have a curtain for the shower.

He let the cascade of cool water hit his face and run down his body. Beneath all the dirt and sweat, the man himself remained implacable. It all washed away, leaving only him. 

Even though McCree was officially retired from Overwatch, the cowboy was as fit as he ever was. A pleasing mass of chest hair adorned his muscular chest, trailing all the way down to his navel and beyond. Sombra’s eyes followed it down, hidden as she was in a veil of invisibility…

Her eyes widened as she saw that… thing hanging between his legs! She had an inkling of an idea, feeling him up on the ride over here, but looking at it now- seeing just how big it was… He was hung like a horse. She could tell that shower was frigid cold… beads of water dripped off the tip of his cock but he was still hard. He was half hard but he hung low, the weight of his erection bringing it down.

Sombra left the bathroom and sighed as she walked back into the living room.

Really dodged a bullet there. She shouldn’t have given him the impression that she was down for anything... cause if he wanted it fast and hard, it was going to hurt.

The hacker had been with some rough guys in her time- she had been with some hung guys too… and a few who were rough and hung both. Yet this guy, if he chose to go all out on her… She shook her head- McCree had been nothing but gentlemanly after all. Maybe he knew how big he was… and all that incessant ‘chiquita’ talk started to make some more sense now.

It really pissed her off… why’d he have to go around being so damn big? Not just big in that way- but… actin’ all sweet on her and stuff? Sombra didn’t know what to make of it… and that doubt infuriated her.

“You done?” He suddenly asked, marching out into the living room.

“Huh?” Her eyes widened, expressing for the first time a touch of vulnerability.

“Thought you was peeping.” He said, drying his hair with a towel and standing behind her entirely in the nude... “You left the door open.”

She shook her head and chuckled.

“Second thoughts, huh? Figured you might.” He put his hand on her shoulder and walked past her. Her eyes went down to his butt as he went over to the fridge with the towel around his shoulders. He picked out for himself some bottled water and chugged it down in a single swig.

Now he was challenging her. Big as he was, did he really think he was too big? It was practically an insult to her as a woman! “You think I can’t handle it?” Sombra asked, arching an eyebrow. She cocked her hips out to one side and grinned.

Jesse turned back to her, tall and rugged and imposing in the most casual way possible. He loomed over her, his chest at her eyes… On one sudden motion, he swooped his hand under her knees and picked her up into a bridal carry, carrying the smaller woman over to the bedroom.

“What the?” She furrowed her brow and scoffed, “Hnph.”

Sombra admitted a bit of apprehension… but she couldn’t back down from a challenge. She ate guys like McCree for breakfast… in a manner of speaking. The good boy types...

He threw her onto the bed with a plush bounce and crawled in after her.

She slid her fingers into her tights and slid them down around her waist. Pulling on the fabric bunched up on her toes, McCree took them off the rest of the way and threw them behind him, revealing the woman’s glistening brown pussy in all its glory. She toyed with herself, spreading her lips and revealing their pinkness to him.

McCree’s cock stood at attention, swaying stiff between both their legs. As he held her knees apart, she looked down at that thing about to enter her.

Instead, Jesse leaned forward, diving his head between the hacker’s thighs and bringing his lips to her womanly folds… She huffed, furrowing her cut eyebrows at the act of the chivalry. He rolled his tongue over her clit and kissed it- pressing his nose into the small tuft of ebon hair adorning her sex. He played with her sex, teasing the outer edge, working in a spiral until he pushed as far as he could go within.

Sombra arched her back and languidly stretched, running her spindly fingers through his hair.

“Ooh.” She cooed, her eyes lazily half-open, “Muy bien, guapo…”

The hacker zipped her top down, breaking her shirt apart and exposing her breasts. She immediately went to work fondling herself, one hand massaging her nipple and the other clutching at her lover’s hair.

He was getting her all nice and ready, it seemed. What a swell guy.

“Joel…” She huskily moaned, “That is your name, isn’t it?”

He pulled himself away only long enough to chuckle and correct her, “Jesse.”

“Why you always gotta make me feel bad?” She said with a grin.

He wasn’t sure she could feel remorse about anything… but even so, he gave a wry smile and with a twinkle in his eye, asked, “What do you mean?”

“I would’ve killed you.” She said, looking down past her breasts at the man between her legs, “Most guys, y’know, would have me on my knees right about now. That’s just what happened last time I messed up a job.”

He stiffened his back, sitting up and looking down at her. His hands gently massaged her, affectionately running over her thighs, “Well, I ain’t cut from the same cloth as Talon, you know that. ‘Sides, I saved your life. That means it belongs to me now… your life and your body, huh?”

She smiled wide as he continued, “So I can do whatever I want to it, right? If this is all what I want to do to it, well then that's just what I’m gonna do.”

“Oh, you tease.” She cooed back as he gently stroked her clit, “You really just wanna make me feel bad, huh?”

In truth… she wanted it a lot more than she let on. He knew it too. He could see it in her eyes. A growing desire, and a sense of... outstanding debt. He had no mind to collect, sure, but she just wouldn’t accept that.

The man stroked his beard and nodded, “Alright, chiquita. If you want it so bad, I’d best give the lady what she wants.”

He leaned back and sat on the bed, his legs spread straight out in two directions. He brought Sombra with him by the knees, pulling her until her pussy rubbed up against the underside of his shaft. Reaching over, he scooped her up and lifted her up above him.

The man had some strength to him! Sombra was by no means waifish but… well, he made her feel quite small in comparison. Petite even. He manhandled her into straddling him. She put her hands on his shoulders and angled her sex just an inch over his own.

“You good?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“C’mon!” She challenged, looking down her nose at him.

With a shrug, he gently eased her down. His cockhead disappeared beneath her brown womanly folds- then, inch by inch, slowly and surely, more and more of his cock went away… buried in the Mexican hacker’s tight pussy. She grit her teeth and winced, her body giving way to that tower of virility, surrendering to him. Until at last she sat down completely- straddling his lap. Her clit rubbed against his base and his heavy balls met the bottom of her womanly lips. “Ngh.” She grit her teeth, “Es pinche grande, guapo…”

“I warned ya.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. He gave her dark brown nipples a playful lick and a kiss each.

Sombra leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders… preparing herself, griding herself for what was to come.

But it never did. He simply held her there, embracing her and lavishing his affections upon her body as he filled her… She rocked a bit, rolling her hips over his groin- rubbing his cock against her inner walls. Jesse could see her gritting her teeth at the exertion… but still, there was a hunger in her eyes. An almost combative ferocity in that violet gaze. The gentler and kinder he was, the more her frustration grew… yet it was a frustration with herself.

She could feel his heartbeat… proof of his restraint pumping through the thick veins of his cock. He held her in a tight embrace- so that all of her efforts to move and gyrate on him were stifled. She could barely move! The hacker grit her teeth, “Arghh.. C’mon, cowboy.”

“Hmmm?”

“Fuck me!” She said with a scowl.

“Gotta say the magic word.” He chided her with a wry grin.

Sombra pouted and leaned forward, bringing her lips close to his own and whispering, “Please fuck me, papi...”

He suddenly flipped her over, rolling with her as she landed upon her back. He took her knees in each of his hands, one warm and one cold, and folded her body up into itself. He threw her ankles up to her ears, framing her voluminous breasts between her knees… The hacker grit her teeth, looking up at the powerful figure holding her in place… and the thick cock half-buried within her. He pushed his hips forward, making the woman wince as a small bulge formed just below her navel.

“Yesss, papi.” She bent her eyebrows in a desperate plea, “More..”

If she was so insistent on getting fucked tonight, well, he had to oblige the lady’s wishes… McCree held her down and fucked her. Sombra cried out at first, one eye closing shit as she bared her teeth.

He slammed into her, throwing one leg out stiff to the ground and keeping the other bent atop the bed. Just the sort of stable position he needed to plow into her… “Aaagghh!” Sombra shouted, “Ay... Castígame, papi. Hazme bien… Como eso.“

She held her own legs up over her head, hooking her arms under her knees and giving him all the flexibility he needed to pull her in- holding her body in place like a glorified sex toy. Every thrust made that bulge in her lower abdomen pop out… and every time he drew back, she felt a momentary loss- a peculiar feeling of emptiness and longing to be filled again.

He fulfilled that wish, again and again. Even if it hurt, she felt so tremendously satisfied… perhaps, as a form of penance? Was this her way of atoning? Every bite of pain pushed her closer and closer to orgasm… something she had convinced herself she didn’t deserve without a little bit of agony.

If for no other reason than to satisfy her guilty desires, McCree was happy to lay into her tight and wet pussy.

Her brown clit and womanly lips shrank and folded inwards with every stroke, pushed inwards by the sheer weight behind his cock. “Ay, unh..” She cooed, “Lléname... Dame duro, papi!”

She let that last syllable hang and linger, with a twinge of wanton begging to its’ tone. She soon lost her words to an unintelligible cacophony of moaning and slapping and grunting- the sound of flesh hitting flesh, wet skin smacking.The sound of fucking.

Jesse had to admit… Sombra’s guilty desires suited him just fine too. He let himself go wild, each desperate moan and cry of ‘Papi’ urging him on harder and faster. She was soaking him to his core, leaving his cock just a little bit wetter every time he withdrew- and, paradoxically, her pussy fought him a little bit harder every time he advanced. She clenched hard on him, as if to find greater pleasure in the struggle between them. He too winced and grit as he pushed on ahead, burying himself to her deepest.

Sombra was cumming. She really needed this, he realized. There was probably no shortage of men willing to go real hard on her… to punish her even. But Jesse figured it wouldn’t do to have just any ‘ol stud to lay the pipe down.

It had to hurt a lil’, and it had to be a good man to give it to her.

It was stoking up a fire in him. A passion he hadn’t given to a woman in a very long time. She came hard on his cock, moaning, “Hazme bien.” over and over and over again, until they slurred together in a wordless plea.

Those marvelous purple eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled limply out of her mouth. He thought it a beautiful sight… one that he could only add one thing to improve it with. That spark of imagination sent him over the edge, and McCree pulled his cock out, gushing girlcum out onto the bedsheets… as his own thick white semen started to dribble out of his tip, dripping hot over her sex and body for just a single moment before he too came.

Jesse let out a growl of pleasure as he pumped thick ropes of hot cum in long arcs across her face, breasts, thighs, ass, pussy- the back of her knees, the valley of her neck- her lips and her nose and her nipples… everywhere she was, so was he, pouring jet after jet of his pleasure. In the throes of her own orgasm, Sombra’s wordless moaning somehow getting even more impassioned and desperate the moment she felt him showering her in his cum. She let go of her knees, her body uncoiling as if to present a bigger target- allowing her to simply lay back and revel in the deluge. Completely stationary, yet shuddering from the climax assailing her.

When he was done, the lion’s share of it had covered her face. Half of her features were thoroughly glazed, a mask of white oozing down those fair curves. One eye had been spared… and eventually it opened as Sombra’s wits returned to her. She locked that one bright violet orb upon him, half-closed… and rolled her tongue up over her lips- scooping up a thick helping of his spunk.

The rest lay mostly across her breasts, hanging off her dark nipples and sliding down to her sides or onto her belly. Her navel had pooled to the brim with his cock.

McCree had to admit this was a strange way for a woman to get her satisfaction… but he had a feeling he got it now. There weren’t no other way of convincing her that the score was settled between them- that she wasn’t the heartless assassin she mighta thought she was.

The girl thought she needed a bit of a paddlin’ and a little catharsis was good for the soul.

Now it was time for the aftercare. He scooped her up, carrying her once more like a bride.

In an almost melodramatic display, Sombra put one wrist up to her forehead and let her other arm fall limp as she moaned, “Oy, Papi... I can’t take anymore.”

“I know.” He said with a smile, “Jus’ getting you washed up is all.”

His cock hung beneath her body, spent of its capacity to punish. With every step it swung, wet and dripping. She peeled her jacket off as they went, dropping it to the floor.

He brought her into the bathroom and slid her into the tub. It was still a little wet from the shower before but she slid right into place, languidly oozing into a seat. He flipped the drain valve and turned the faucet, filling the tub with water. Her toes retreated from the little wave. “Too cold?”

The woman nodded, eyes closed and her head resting against the wall.

“How’s that?” He asked.

She waved dismissively. Half in agreement and half just an expression of her exhaustion.

“Mind if I smoke?”

She waved again and he dug through his old dust covered trousers on the ground, pulling out a lighter and a cigar box.

“You want one?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Sombra opened her eyes halfway, a smile stretching across her lips, “...Sure.”

He lit his first, got it going, and then ignited the second with the burning foot. McCree had to practically fold her fingers over the stogie, weak as she was, but eventually she was able to bring it to her own lips. The water rose, nice and hot, inching up her body.

“See, now ain’t it nice to get that all off your chest?” He said, pulling up a stool and sitting beside the tub.

“You put a lot on my chest jus’ now, papi.” Sombra laughed, opening her eyes just long enough to indicate what she meant- the dripping gobs of white crawling down her form.

“You still feel bad?” He asked, resting his cybernetic arm on one knee and puffing out a drag of his cigar with the other.

“Bad to the bone.” She murmured, closing her eyes.

“Ah, I told ya you was a good girl at heart.” He said with a smile, “McCree always knows.”

“I’ve got to go back to them, you know.”

“Yeah, I reckon so.” The cowboy nodded with a sigh.

“...You gon’ keep in touch?” She asked, lifting her eyebrows and shooting him a knowing glance.

“Seems to me like that’s your call to make, chiquita...”

She smiled wide, a glint of mischief in her violet eyes.


End file.
